


To Make A Deal

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crossroads Deals & Demons, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: When is it time to make a deal? Is there ever a right reason? A right time? Bucky makes a deal out of desperation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	To Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head at work and would not leave me alone till I wrote it and yes I took some lore from Supernatural. I hope y’all enjoy!!!

“It’s something in my blood.”

Bucky gripped his hand tighter, “you don’t have to talk about it.”

Steve grinned in the dark of the night, there was enough moonlight to wash the park in its cool brilliance, the park lights blocked out by a few trees. It was his favorite spot and after going on several dates with Bucky he had known he would have to show him his favorite spot. He was being ridiculous, he knew it, but the man made him  _ feel _ more than he could remember in the last ten years.

Ten years of hospital visits and routine.

Medicine.

For what? They still couldn’t tell him why he was sick, why he woke up throwing up, why there were days that he couldn’t lift his arm even though he could bench press over two hundred pounds on a good day. It was his world and one he kept tucked away from Bucky, it was the reason they had only been on a handful of dates in the past year, not that Bucky was pushing him, his own work kept him busy and traveling.

“I haven’t told you anything and you should know…”

Bucky shifted next to him, sitting up and tugging him till he sat facing him, Steve watched as Bucky dragged a hand through his long dark hair, that hair was what had caught his attention. In the bright day outside that fucking dreary hospital that was full of nothing but blinding white light, his laughter filtering through the air as he walked along the sidewalk towards him. 

“Listen,” Steve blinked, Bucky’s warm voice dragging him out of his memories. Bucky caught his hand, pulling it to his lips, a thrill running through Steve. “I don’t want you to feel like you owe me any explanation, but,” he dropped his head, peering up at him with those dark blue eyes, “I do want to be more involved in your world. I know you’ve kept me out of it cause you don’t want me to see you at what you think is your worst, but I love you Stevie. Nothing could ever change that.”

***

Sarah watched as Steve floated in, her heart warming with the way he glowed. “Good night?” she asked as he floated by the kitchen.

Steve hummed, shit eating grin as he walked in and leaned on the counted across from her. “I told him.” She raised her eyebrows at him, “well, I told him I was sick.” He dropped his head, shoulders hunched up and let out a groan. “Ma, he told me he loved me.”

Sarah squealed, “is that why your neck is littered with hickey’s?”

“Ma!!!” Steve felt his face heat up as he looked up at her, a hand flying to his neck, “he said he was going to be gone for this month.”

Sarah tutted quietly, “but it’s for his work right?” Steve nodded. “Well, there you have it,” she clapped her hands together, “it will give us time to plan a welcome back dinner.”

Steve grinned, stifling a cough.

***

Bucky shoved a hand through his hair, looking up as the door to his impromptu office opened and his assistant stepped in. “Hey kid,” he grinned at the dark haired guy. 

“Alexi,” he sighed and stared at the paperwork in front of Bucky, tipping his chin at it. “You figure it out yet?”

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head, “not yet, it’s here though, all the affidavits state how they came into contact. Listen to this, they dug a hole in the dead center of a set of crossroads and buried a box containing the following; a picture of themselves, graveyard dirt, and a bone from a black cat.”

Alexi dropped a beer onto his desk, “what,” he started as he sat, “the fuck?” he shook his head, smirking, “sometimes I wonder how the fuck I ended up pushing papers and doing research for hunters. But, it never gets boring,” he groaned, “it’s never ending too.” He sighed, “it’s a demon.”

“HOW DID I MISS THAT?! It’s always a demon!” he growled, “a crossroads demon…” Bucky shook his head, “I have to get all of this to my boss’,” he let out a long sigh. He’d been gone for over a month. “I can’t wait to get back home.”

“You mean to that guy you keep face timing, which reminds me, you’ve been so busy this past week, have you called him?”

Bucky groaned, dropping his head to the desktop with an audible thump, not caring about the papers that scattered slightly. “I miss him,” he moaned.

Alexi laughed, dropping his head back as he stretched his legs. “You could go home. There’s nothing here, I can finish this crap, you just write up your report on your laptop and send it in.”

Bucky shook his head, “got two more leads to chase down and then I can think about going home.” He sighed, actually now that he thought of it he hadn’t gotten a text from Steve all day. “I should check in with him…”

Alexi stood, smirking, “I’ll double check the coordinates of that crossroads for you so you can take the damned evening off.”

Bucky waved his hand at the young man, Spaniard if he remembered correctly. How he had ended up here in the middle of Iowa with him working this damned case he wasn’t sure, but he was glad for it. Alexi made the long days shorter, his partner in crime. He held the phone up to his ear. 

He frowned and checked his watch as Alexi gathered the files from his desk, trying again he smiled as the ringing stopped, a sense of relief washing over him.

“James?”

“S-Sarah?” he looked up at Alexi who paused, worry knitting the young man's brows together, a heavy feeling sinking into his chest. “Where’s Steve?”

“Oh, James…”

***

Sarah took in a shuddering breath as she watched Bucky sitting next to Steve, her son sleeping peacefully for the first time in the past week as their hands stayed locked together. He had flown in the same night, coming directly to the hospital. 

_ Steve smiled, “this is Bucky, erm, James Buchannon Barnes.” Steve introduced the blue eyed dark haired man he had been unable to stop talking about for the last month.  _

They had met one sunny day, after a month-long stint, Steve had been so sick he had barely been able to move. Sarah had been worried, Steve had become quieter over the past year. She knew the toll it took on him, not having any answers, unable to keep food down, unable to get out of bed.

But when he met Bucky…

Then the young man came around more and more. Took Steve out, wasn’t worried and didn’t press about Steve’s illness. He just wanted to spend time with her son. Steve’s sketchbooks soon became full of a certain long haired blue eyed man. 

James had been quick to explain that he had been involved in an unfortunate accident in his teenage years, he lost his arm and he was lucky to have good friends in good places, his father and mother were kind, very involved in his life as well. 

The months moved on and James invited both of them to meet his family. 

“Mrs. Rogers?” she turned to find Steve’s doctor behind her, “may we talk?”

She nodded glancing into the room once more, stepping after the man who had become the latest to take over Steve’s care.

Steve hummed as he woke, head falling to the side he took in the sweet vision sleeping beside him. That position could not be comfortable. He squeezed the hand in his, blue eyes struggled to open after he shook his hand slightly. Dark hair tumbling loose, God he was beautiful, had he told him that lately? His fingers itched to reach for his sketchbook. “Hey you.”

Bucky grinned, scrubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “Need some water?”

Steve shook his head, craning his neck to look over Bucky’s shoulder. “Could use some company,” he answered, shifting in the bed. He hated that his voice was so hoarse, but that was the price you paid when a tube was shoved down your throat, even if it had been removed shortly after.

Bucky grinned quickly understanding what Steve wanted and carefully joining him on the bed.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

Bucky shook his head as he slid an arm under Steve’s head, tugging him close, lips brushing across Steve’s. “Like what? Gorgeous? Breathtaking, absolutely stunning?”

Steve laughed softly, “I know I look like death…”

Bucky tipped his head back, two fingers under his chin. “Mmm, is that right? Then let me share my breath with yours so you might find life again.”

Steve squirmed in his grip, fingers curling into his shirt as Bucky pressed their lips together. A shiver of pleasure running down his spine and pooling low in his gut. Bucky made him feel normal, no made him feel  _ alive _ , tomorrow, Bucky made him look forward to tomorrow. 

For once, Steve had plans. He had plans he wanted to share with Bucky, things he wanted to do, places he wanted to see. He pulled back ducking his head under his chin, grinning. “I have a present for you.”

“Do you?!” Bucky asked, running his hand up Steve’s spine and squeezing the back of his neck. “I don’t have anything for you.”

Steve tightened his grip on him, “you.” It was all he needed to say. He nudged Bucky after a moment, “it’s in the cabinet, should be atop my clothes.”

Bucky groaned, shaking his head as he wrapped himself around Steve, but the blond nudged him earnestly and he begrudgingly slid off the bed. Stormy blue eyes looked over at Steve who smiled at him. “Really?” he asked, gripping the art book he’d seen in Steve’s hands. 

It had been how they met, Steve had been sketching when he and Sam had been walking. Sam had been giving him shit for staring HARD at the blond. He had managed to get his friend to go along, the closer they got to the hottie the more nervous he had become. What would he say? How would he approach him? Would he even be interested?

“Guy will probably hop the fence like all the others just meeting you.” Sam joked.

Bucky had laughed. It was such a shit thing to say but he’d found it funny and the next thing he knew the blond was standing in front of him. 

_ “Do.. you mind?” he had asked, cheeks burning furiously, “c-can I borrow you?” _

He had meant to say he wanted to draw Bucky. 

Sam had disappeared before he could answer the blond, Bucky wasn’t stupid. “ _ You can borrow me all day long _ ,” he quipped, enjoying the blush that burned the blond's ears. “ _ Fuck you’re cute! _ ”

And that had been that.

“What’s this?”

“Proof.”

Bucky chuckled as he dumped himself back into the seat by his bed. “Proof of what?” he asked, flipping the book open, his breath halted. He glanced up to see Steve’s eyes had closed, a soft smile playing at his lips. He flipped through the pages, tongue swiping between his lips as his hands began to shake.

Page after page of him. Steve had managed to fill the damned pages with Bucky.

Bucky smiling.

Bucky napping.

Bucky with a spoonful of ice cream, looking up at him.

A lump rose in his throat, his eyes stung, proof.

Proof of his love.

This book said one thing.

“ _ I love you _ .”

Bucky reached out, he jumped as a shrill beeping filled the room, erratic and deafening, but not as deafening as the long steady one that filled the air.

It was a second, a second in time in which Bucky couldn’t move, his mind blank as he stared at Steve. Steve who had just… he had  _ just  _ been talking….

A sob filled the room. “Steve..?” he didn’t recognize his own voice as she slowly moved to his feet. “S-Steve?  ** _STEVE?!_ ** ”

All hell broke loose as the door was suddenly spilling bodies into the room. Hands tugging at Bucky, shoving him to his feet and towards the door. He shouted, disbelief, anger, denial. 

This couldn’t be happening.

Bucky didn’t register the tears that streamed down his face as he caught Sarah in his arms, her voice hoarse as she cried out in anguish.

This couldn’t be happening.

Not when he could clearly picture Steve’s soft smile, the way he blushed, the way he felt in Bucky’s arms, the way he felt under him, little gasps as Bucky;s fingers slid over smooth pale skin.

This wasn’t happening.

He needed more time.

Bucky dropped beside Sarah as she crumpled, legs giving out from under her as the door shut to Steve’s room. He couldn’t breathe, his chest ached and yet it felt as if someone had reached in and torn his heart out.

Stevie, Stevie had made him feel like this.

This wasn’t real. Bucky shook his head. Sarah’s fingers digging into his arms, her gasping sobs filling the empty hallway as he held her.

This wasn’t happening.

***

“I remember when he was seven,” her voice trembled as she sat there. Bucky felt his legs waver as he watched her gripping Steve’s hand. “We couldn’t afford anything really, but we took him to Coney Island.” She glanced over at him, exhaling heavily. “He was talking about going when he felt better again.”

The room fell into silence as she turned back to Steve. Bucky struggled to find words to say.

This is wrong. 

It isn’t fair. 

Something should be done.

“You should go home and get some sleep.”

He wanted to say something, argue, his phone chimed. Alexi checking in. An idea forming in a second.

Something  _ should _ be done. Something  _ could _ be done.

“I’ll be back in the morning,” he said moving forwards to squeeze her shoulders and dropping a kiss to her head, “then it’ll be your turn. Everything is gonna be fine Sarah.”

She caught his hand as he turned to leave, staring up at him with those eyes that she had given Stevie, “how do you know?”

Bucky smiled softly. “I know, Steve’s gonna be awake and annoyin’ you first thing, I just know it.”

“Thank you James, I love you very much. Make sure to get some rest.”

***

Waiting, he realized, was not his strong suit.

“Did you know you have this nervous tic?”

Bucky swirled around, scowling as he recognized the young man. “Alexi?”

“Names Lucca actually.” A quick shrug, a nonchalant frown, dark chocolate eyes blazed red for a moment, “figured you could use a friendly face,” he hummed kicking at the dirt and rocks as he looked around, “you drag your hand through your hair constantly when you are forced to wait.” Bucky stared at him, realizing he was talking about his nervous tic. Lucca shrugged again, hands slipping into his pockets. “I have been watching you, and you work for some fierce men, but you didn’t bring them with you.” He motioned around them, “I checked… even in Iowa, you work alone, mostly.”

Bucky clenched his hands into fists, what was he talking about? No time to waste, he was here for something and he was going to get it, “you can give me what I want.”

“I can,” he answered, dragging the word out, smiling as he leaned back, cocking his head to the side, dark brown hair spilling to the side. 

“I want to make a deal.”

“Now we’re talking, right to the point!!” he cried, clapping his hands together.

Lucca, Bucky noted, did not have Alexi’s accent, more italian, what an odd thing to think about at the moment.

“What is your desire?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, “I think you know.”

“I want to hear you say it, it’s part of the whole,” he waved his hands animatedly, “it’s part of the deal. I thought you knew how this worked?”

“Stevie.. He’s sick.” Bucky swallowed, “he...died, almost, for a minute.”

“And you want him to…”

“Be healthy, whatever this is, they can’t figure it out. I want it gone, I don’t want him worrying about this anymore, he deserves better.”

Lucca smiled, stepping closer, “I can do that for you.” Bucky nodded, “now the price.”

“My soul.”

“Conditions!”

Bucky scowled, “conditions?”

“I can take your soul now if you want?”

“What are you up to?”

“I’ve been watching you,” he hummed, “you are interesting.” 

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, he could wager, “yeah? You like what you see?”

Lucca chuckled as he stepped closer, “very much, I understand why you like him.” 

_ That _ made him step back, “you can’t have him!”

Lucca watched him, pouting, “a year then.”

Bucky felt his blood run cold, “he won’t agree to just.. j-just be yours!!”

“I didn’t say such a thing,” he hummed, “I am bored… I’d like you. And him.” Bucky shook his head, taking a step back, “time, you can have time with him, years.”

“What five? Ten?” he laughed, it was empty, humorless.

“Ten years with the one you love is a lifetime,” Lucca said quietly stepping towards Bucky. “I wouldn’t be a burden and Stevie does not need to know what I am, or what you’ve done. I only want a way to pass the time every so often.”

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip. He hadn’t prepared for this.

Lucca shrugged, turning away, “no deal then.”

“WAIT!!” he burst forwards catching the demon and turning him back to face him, “how much time?!”

“A soul is a soul, time has no meaning when we own it.”

He didn’t need to think, he knew how to seal the deal and Bucky slanted his lips over the demons.

***

Laughter filtered out of the room, Bucky sagged against the wall outside in relief.

He could breathe again. God, it was going to be alright. 

“James?”

He looked up, barely getting his feet under him before he was stumbling back, Sarah wrapping her arms around his neck. “What’s wrong?” he asked as she sobbed.

“You were right! You were right!! You said it and it came true!”

Bucky returned the hug, a choked sob escaping him. 

“Hey! No fair… my boyfriend,” Steve pouted.

Sarah laughed as she pulled away, watching as Bucky practically ran into the room. Crossing her arms over her chest she leaned against the doorframe, everything was going to be alright. Steve had woken that morning as if nothing had happened, color in his cheeks she hadn’t seen for a long time, breathing- she bit back a sob, breathing regularly, not a single wheeze. 

Bucky looked over at her then, his grin spread wide. She paused, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. Shaking herself she stepped into the room as Steve told her she should go home, at least for breakfast.


End file.
